Trapped In A Elevator
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Drew, Max, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Kenny, Gary and Paul are trapped in a elevator! Insanity insures. Poke, Contest, Rocket and Penguin, mainly. Hints of others. Rating because of kisses.
1. The Insanity Begins!

**Hi everyone! I'm Katokat from Youtube... some of you might know me. Anyways, I have a bit of perplexing news.. my youtube acount has been suspended.. and I deleted most of my videos off of my computer, so I have to start all over again..and I finally hit 50. I'm so depressed.**

**Also, many of the charactersin this story may seam OOC.. and don't get mad at me for bashing some characters every once in a while.. and I can't type Meowth speak..**

**I don't own Pokemon! If I did, Misty never would have left, May and Dawn wouldn't be so annoying to me, and Ash would have a brain! (GASP!) And, of course, Pokeshipping would be offically shipped on the show, with no random, annoying, Pearlshipping/Advanceshipping/ Orangeshipping hints. LIKE CHRONICALS? WTH?!**

-------

"I. Hate. Elevators." Misty placed her hands on her hips. "There is no way I am going in that death trap."

"Wanna bet?" Ash grinned, pushing her from behind into said 'death trap.' Misty let out a high-pitched squeal as Ash skipped in after her, and then Brock, muttering something about teenagers.

The door closed, leaving Misty to start shaking like a damp cat in a dark alley. Ash poked Misty, who squeaked in responce. Misty slapped him in the arm, causing him to squeal as well. Misty laughed at his pain.

Just then, the door opened, as Jessie, James and Meowth all stepped into the elevator. Meowth was clinging to Jessie's huge hair, muttering something about elevators being evil and trying to kill all cats. James was fiddling with a rose, and Jessie had a irated look on her face.

"You!" Ash yelped, pointing a finger at the trio. They all grinned and stepped in, expecting the door to shut behind them. Instead, Drew, May, Dawn, Kenny, Paul, Gary and Max all stepped in.

_**"WHERE ARE ALL OF THE TWERPS COMING FROM?!?!"**_ James squealed, on his knees, his hands raised to the sky. Pikachu and Meowth both looked perplexed, looking up to the roof, not seeing anything.

"You know, this is a big elevator." Brock mused, just as the door shut, with a bit too much momentum. Misty and Meowth both screamed.

Pikachu laughed at Meowth. The elevator started going up, but suddenly stopped, and the light went out.

A few screams were heard, as well as a thud, and it remained pitch black for a few minutes, until Brock pulled out the lanturn, and Ash called out Chimchar, commanding it to use flame thrower. Unfortunitly for Brock, the flame thrower was a little too strong, toasting the breeder in the process. He looked around.

May and Dawn had fallen to the floor. Gary, Paul and Drew clung to the rail behind them. Kenny had accidentatly kicked Meowth. Meowth had flown into a wall, and was laying on the floor, still muttering about evil elevators. Misty was clining to Ash's arm, and Ash had held out his other arm, protecting both him and Misty. Jessie's hair was caught in the elevator door, and she had finally pulled it out, ripping some of it out. James had pricked himself with one of the thorns on his rose, and was crying over it. Pikachu and Max were just laughing at everybody.

"Chimchar, return!" Ash held out the pokeball, as the ape pokemon returned eagerly. Misty was still clinging to his arm, and when she realized that she was, she let go, blushing. Gary started to chuckle, and Misty kicked him in the face, silencing him. "Is everybody okay?"

"I'm clausterphobic! (Sp?)" Dawn yelped, running over to the door and punched it, with all of her might. Unforetunetly, it was metal, and Dawn hurt her fist on it. She jumped back, cursing under her breath, grasping her fist.

"Other then ditzy girl," Paul glared in her direction. "It looks like it."

"Great." Misty put her hands on her hips, walking away from Ash's side. "Anyone got a cell phone?"

Silence. A single cricket's chirp is heard, and a tumbleweed blows by.

"We're doomed."

"Don't talk like that!" May boucned up to her feet. "We can do this!"

"What peppy girl said." Gary pointed his thumb in May's direction. "We just need to wait and be saved, because I don't think any of us who are tall enough are brave enough to climb up the shaft." Gary added, staring at both Jessie and James. They both sweatdropped and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess so." Brock reached for the cealing as Drew spoke, flipping his hair. "Unless we put Max on Brock's shoulders."

Max and Brock both looked at each other. Misty, being the next tallest, picked Max up by his waist, hoisting him up onto Brock's shoulders. Max pushed on the metal cealing, but no dice. "It's no good, I'm not strong enough!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Ash commanded as Pikachu nodded, hopping off of his shoulder to the cealing, slamming his tail onto it. It broke open, a small circle in diamater. Misty and Gary, the next tallest, pushed Max up into the hole. "Pikachu, you go and keep Max safe."

Pikachu nodded and hopped up.

"Go, Staravia!" The bird chirped his name in responce. "Fly those two to the next floor, and them keep them safe until they make it back."

The three took off, as silence grew in the elevator.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Kenny mused, pulling his arms behind his head. "Any ideas, Dee-dee?"

Dawn grew pink in the face as she charged up to her rival/best friend, waving her arms around, as if immitating a Starly. "Don't call me Dee-dee!"

"Alright, stop flirting you two." Brock cut in as they both blushed, and looked away from each other. "And don't deny it, I know that flirting is fighting. I travel with Ash and Misty."

**WHAM!**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty squeaked through a pink face, slowly putting her mallet back into mallet-space. Ash was so dense that he missed the point..

"_WAIT!_ Are you accusing me and Misty of flirting with each other?"

Everybody face-faulted.

"You sure are slow today, huh, Ash?" Gary laughed as Ash blinked, slightly pink. Misty slapped her forehead, shaking her head hazily.

"I have a idea!" May replied, brightly, and totally off-topic. "Let's do make overs!"

"YEAH!" Dawn hopped up as the two preppy girls high-fived.

"Wonderful idea, May, but there's just one problem." Misty inquired, before her head grew several sizes, anime-style. "WE DON'T HAVE ANY MAKEUP!"

Jessie held up a home-makeover-kit. Misty face faulted. "Why do you carry that with you?"

"Twerp, when you want to look as good as me, you have to be prepaired for anything." Jessie flaunted, flipping her red hair. Misty snorted.

"Or maybe you need that much just to look decent."

**WHAM!**

**WHAM!**

Misty and Jessie were now in a duel, paper fan vs. mallet. Ash, being the idiot that he is, ran infront of the fueding girls, in a attempt to stop them (Like in the 1st movie.).

**BAM!**

Ash groaned, as Brock peeled the teenager from the wall. Misty and Jessie laughed, before giving each other dirty glares after. May and Dawn sighed, and grabbed the makeup kit. Dawn pulled out a tube of lipstick and started to apply it on May. Jessie ran over and did her hair.

"Bakas." Misty rolled her eyes and took her place back, beside Ash, folding her arms and leaning on the wall.

"Hey, roses are my thing!" Drew accused, pointing a finger at James.

"No way, Twerp, it was mine first!" James snapped back.

Drew and James started to attack each other with roses, in a attempt to cut each other with the thorns.

"So." Gary scratched his head, trying to start a conversation with Paul. "How about them Electibuz, huh?"

"Sports are pointless." Paul said, almost monotonusly. "Just like you."

Gary edged away from the boy, bumping into Misty. Unforetunetly for Gary, he stepped on Misty's foot. Misty shoved him into Kenny, who shoved him into Ash, who shoved him into Paul, who shoved him into Jessie, who shoved him into James and Drew's fight with the roses. Poor Gary was all cut up by the almighty power of the thorns. _(A/N: Ahaha.. bad joke.)_

"My..spleen.." Gary spluttered, before passing out on the floor. _(A/N: One down..ten to go.. muahahaha. Jk.)_

"Whoops." Misty laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I hope I didn't hurt him."

"It wouldn't be a first, Misty." Ash sighed, as Misty smacked him from the back of his head. He passed out on the floor, right next to his ex-rival.

"...Oops..Sorry, Ash." Misty's voice wavered slightly as Brock dragged them to the corner, so that they wouldn't be injured any more.

May, Dawn and Jessie suddenly stood up, faces now full of make up, their hair done, and, magically, new outfits. Drew and James stopped, and Kenny turned his head. Their jaws dropped, and they ran over to their respective crushes, and started drooling over them. Paul snorted and looked away, a faint blush piercing his face.

Ash and Gary slowly woke up, and ran over to the girls, spitting out random pickup lines. _(A/N: Can anybody see Ash using pickup lines? Seriously..)_ Misty grew angry and tugged Ash back by the ear, scolding. _(A/N: Although, I can see that.)_

Brock still wasn't immune to pretty-girl-syndrome. But since Jessie was the only one not too young for him, he ran straight for her. James attacked him, and soon, they were in a dog fight. Jessie sweatdropped.

"Aww, but Misty, why can't you be pretty like that?!"

**WHAM!**

"I'm sorry! Your pretty.. just not that pretty..."

**WHAM!**

"YOUR GORGEOUS! YOUR STUNNING! _I LOVE YOU_!" Ash held his hands in front of his face, totally unaware of what he had just confessed.

Misty lowered her mallet, blushing slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Your gorgeous?"

"No, the other one."

"Your stunning?"

"No, the other one."

"I already said, 'Your gorgeous?'"

"NO, T_HE THIRD OPTION_!"

"I said a third one?"

**WHAM!**

Poor Ash was hit anyways.

Back with the other crew...

Gary went to flirt with Dawn, but Kenny wrapped an arm around her waist protectively, as Dawn pecked him on the cheek. Gary turned to May, but Drew grabbed May, dipped her, and kissed her passionately on the lips. May nearly had a heart attack, but soon melted in the kiss. Dawn 'aww'-ed.

Soon, Brock was unconcious, so James walked up to Jessie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Excuse me, did you ask to put your arm around me?"

"...Can I put my arm around you?"

"Sure, why not?"

James grinned and put his arm back.

Brock regained sight. "That's great, now we're just waiting for these two to get together." Brock nudged his head in Ash and Misty's direction. Misty grew bright red, and after a few moments of thinking, _(A/N: He looked like he was constipated while doing so.), _he copied her.

"We're just friends." Ash held up his hands in defense.

"What Ash said." Misty nodded in approval.

"Oh sure, that's what you say." May grinned. "But your Dairy says otherwise."

"..._Shut up_!" Misty hissed in harsh tone.

Ash processed this...

"You like me?"

Misty sighed and simply grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Somehow, I knew Misty was going to make the first move." Dawn grinned.

"Ash is to dense to even understand flirts."

"I tried to teach him how to flirt." Brock shrugged. "He didn't learn anything."

Drew leaned in over to May and whispered in her ear. "Probably for the better."

May nodded and giggled slightly.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and then it stopped. The lantern went out.

"It's_ dark_." Ash inquired. There was a nudging sound, and somebody groaned.

"I'll get the lantern." Meowth, who was taking a nap the whole time, tried to grab the lantern. Instead, he tripped over it, and it went flying it into the air, and, you guessed it, through the hole in the roof of the elevator. "Um..."

"Meowth, I am going to bloody kill you." Misty snapped through the darkness after some silence.

"For once, I agree with you, Twerp." Jessie nodded, although nobody could see it.

The two violent girls advanced on the cat pokemon.

"Uh _oh_..."

**--------------**

**Sorry to Ash fans.. I like to exagerate the character's flaws. For example, Misty was overly angry, Ash was just stupid, and Paul was very dark. Also, I haven't seen that many episodes with Drew in it, so he may seem OOC. Okay! Review and you'll get another chapter.. If I feel like it. Jk, I just want to know that this is being read.**

**Love ya!**


	2. Randomness Continues

**Kat: Yeyy...Another chapter. Oh, well. Driving home is boring anyways, so I really have nothing better to do. I have 24 hours of free time.. with no internet. Gah.**

**Misty: And you somehow decided to torture us more?**

**Kat: Can't let the readers down. They love torture.**

**Misty: (Mutters)**

**Kat: Um.. okay.. Don't own Pokemon, and never will. Sadley.**

**Misty: (Snorts)**

**-----------------------**

"MEOWWWWWTH! Dat hurt!" Meowth rubbed his bottom as he slowly stood up, standing on the roof of the elevator. "I don't see it."

"Well, keep looking!" Misty commanded, being sure to sound threatning to Meowth. It was working.

"But-"

"DON'T MAKE US COME UP THERE!" Misty and Jessie growled in unison, causing Meowth to fall backwards, in fright and shock. He scurried over to the other side of the roof, still not seeing anything.

"Yeah, it's not up here." Meowth restated, whimpering slightly. "What do I do now?"

"You go down there and find it." Jessie yelled as Meowth sweatdropped. "Or I'll help the redheaded Twerpette up there, so she can throw you down there. Your choice."

"I have a name, you know." Misty muttered as Meowth dived into the blackness below him, deciding that Misty was more threatning then death. _(A/N: I don't blame him.)_

"Yes, I know." Jessie stated, very matter-of-factly. "I just don't see the need to use it. You'll always be Twerpette 1 to me."

"Or Twerp 1's girlfriend." James grinned as Misty hit him in the face with her mallet. "...Never mind..."

Ash was still oblivous as ever, and had no clue what they were talking about. "Wait, are we doing math?"

Everyone face-faulted.

"No Ash," Ash looked confused, as Dawn slapped her forehead. "Actually, just forget it. I'm not going to take the time to explain it to you."

"It'd take a few hours or so." Brock scratched his head.

"Or days." Gary corrected. Ash sent him a look. "It's the truth!"

"As much as I enjoy picking on Ash, we really should do something productive." May planted her hands on her hips.

"Like what? What's left that's productive to do?!" Kenny spluttered. "We're stuck in a elevator, May. We can't just scream for help."

"Watch me." May grinned, and then took a deap breath. Misty cupped her hand over May's mouth, before she could scream.

"Let's not and say we did." Misty mused, before turning to Drew. "You keep a eye on her, okay?"

Drew merely flipped his hair. Misty rolled her eyes and shoved the brunette into him. "OW! Oh, Drew." May trailed off. May struggled to start the conversation, because she really didn't know what to say.

"It was nothing." Drew flipped his hair again, a smug grin pasted across his lips. May flushed.

"What do you mean, 'it was nothing'?!" May flailed her arms. "You kissed me!"

"Nothing." Drew repeated. "Gary was going to flirt with you, I was helping you. You can thank me, now."

"I'm not going to thank you!" May blushed harded, although some of it was from anger.

"'Thank you, Drew'. That's a good way to start." Drew insisted, flipping his hair again. May was now very, very agitated.

"Why you!" She yelped, before lunging at him. "How dare you play with my emotions!"

Drew side-stepped, causing May to dive, face-first, into the floor. She let out a small moan, before crawling to her butt, and hopping to her feet, ready to do it again. Before she could try and tackle Drew again, Brock grabbed her and held her back. May bit his wrist.

"She bit me!" Brock yelped. "You better not have rabies!"

"LEMME AT HIM!" May screached, causing everyone to turn and stare at the brunette. **"NOW!"**

"Now, May." Drew flipped his hair. "I know you enjoyed kissing me, but let's not do anything rash."

That was it for May. For once in her life, she pulled a Misty. She kicked Brock in the knee, causing him to fall over, and kicked Drew. In his bad spot. Hard.

Drew groaned and fell over. May panted, grinning like a maniac, before being pulled back by Dawn and Misty. Dawn was scoling her, while as Misty was congratulating her. "Nice shot May, nice and hard, too! He won't mess with you again!"

"Misty!" Dawn scolded

"What? He had it coming." The redhead laughed, and let go of May's arm, high-fiving her.

Dawn sighed. "Thank's for the assistance, Misty"

Ash helped Drew up. "You okay? 'Cause I know how it feels, Misty isn't exactly kind."

**"I HEARD THAT!"**

Misty walked over and kicked him too, in the same spot Drew was kicked. Both Drew and Ash tobbled to the floor. Kenny started to get nervous. Dawn had a sweet smile as she walked over to him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kenny breathed. "Oh, thank god."

Dawn turned to Paul. "You, however." She kicked Paul in that spot. **"STOP BEING A JERK!"**

Paul fell over with a thud.

"You're right, Misty, it is fun." Dawn walked over to the other girls.

Misty grinned wickedly. "One of the many advantages of being a girl." She high-fived the other two girls. Kenny was doing a happy dance in the corner, because he wasn't kicked.

The groop then decided to split up into their own small groups. May and Dawn talked about Coordinating, as did Drew and Kenny. Ash and Brock discussed Gym Battles. Paul was being anti-social, so Gary joined Ash and Brock. Jessie and Misty were exchanging tips on what to do if Meowth came back empty handed. James was sitting in the corner, in the fetal position, muttering 'Find my happy place'.

Some rumbling was heard. Everyone, besides James, shot up in exitement. The elevator slowly started to move up..

"It's back!" May started to bounce exitedly, as well as Dawn. "We're saved!"

"But what about Max?" Misty inquired.

"And Pikachu!" Ash yelped.

Silence.

"And Staravia." Everyone but Ash snapped at him.

"Oh yeah." Ash grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly, the elevator shot down, like something out of a amusement park. Misty screamed and latched herself onto Ash. May grabbed Drew's hand, pulling them both to the floor for safety. Dawn lept into Kenny's arms. Brock grabbed the back railing. Gary and Paul both fell on their butts. Jessie and James hit the roof.

They hit bottom, and it stopped. Jessie and James fell back to the floor, groaning.

"Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" Misty squeaked.

"If so, I'm not laughing!" May snapped.

Kenny was being crushed under Dawn's weight. She may look small, but she was heavy. Kenny fell over. "Owww..."

"Oops, sorry, Kenny." Dawn stood up.

"No..problem..Dee..deee.."

Dawn grew red and stepped on his hand. "Stop calling me Dee-dee!"

"Dee-dee. Dee-dee. Dee-dee." Kenny taunted. Dawn started to throw her arms around, having a temper tantrum.

"Stop flirting, Kenny, and pay attention." Misty commanded. Kenny turned a bright pink, glaring at Misty. She shrugged it off. "Anyone have any idea how much longer we're going to be in this death trap."

"We're not psycic, Twerpette 1." Jessie replied, boredly.

**"MY NAME IS MISTY!!"** Misty screamed at Jessie, going in for a strike with her infamous mallet-of-doom. Jessie countered with her own mallet. Soon, it was another all-out-war.

"Is it just me, or are all red-heads violent?" Ash blinked.

Suddenly, the authoress was there. "HEY! I'm a red head, and I'm not violent!"

Kat punted Ash across the room.

_(Um, okay, forget about that..)_

**------------**

**Yeah.. that ending was kinda pointless. Sorry for the wait, it's typed on my dad's laptop, and I haven't been able to use it in a while, but now that I'm sick, and pretty much imobilized onto the couch, I have plenty of time. R&R!**


End file.
